Kimi Wo Omoi
by xtended-blueroses
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot. Mereka memang hanya hidup bersama dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, namun Sasuke mengenal Sakura seperti ia mengenal telapak tangannya. Ia tahu sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikiran sang istri,"Hn. Kau tahu jawabannya, Sakura."


**Kimi wo Omoi**

**Post-Gaiden, Head canon**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Sasuke, Sakura dan keseluruhan karakter adalah milik Kishi-sensei**

Ia merasakan hembusan angin lembut bertiup masuk melalui jendela kamar. Samar-samar ia mengenali aroma lembut yang dibawa oleh angin itu. Aroma bunga sakura yang sangat dikenalnya. Aroma yang sama seperti dalam mimpi tentang perjalanan panjangnya bersama pria itu. Benar, aroma yang selalu mengingatkannya pada si pria yang telah belasan tahun meninggalkan dirinya bersama putri kecil mereka. Pria yang selalu membuatnya cemas memikirkan apakah si pria masih hidup di belahan bumi yang lain, atau apakah si pria masih mencintai dan merindukan dirinya juga. Sang pria yang membuat putrinya nekad kabur dari desa untuk mencari ayahnya. Sang pria yang kini dengan santainya sedang memilih pakaian dari lemari mereka. Ia menatap pria tersebut menarik keluar sehelai pakaian segar dengan lambang kipas di bagian punggung. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur telah rutin mencuci dan merawat pakaian-pakaian tersebut walaupun tak ada kepastian kapan akan digunakan lagi oleh si empunya.

"Sakura," sebuah suara baritone membuyarkan lamunannya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata beriris gelap dan setajam elang, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya si pria lagi seraya memakai pakaiannya.

"Ehm…tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya… " Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di pangkuannya. Ia memainkan jemarinya, kebiasaan yang muncul ketika ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Mereka memang hanya hidup bersama dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, namun Sasuke mengenal Sakura seperti ia mengenal telapak tangannya. Ia tahu sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikiran sang istri. Sasuke tak mengucapkan apapun dan mulai mendekati tempat tidur dimana Sakura duduk sambil memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Aku… lega melihatmu masih hidup dan sehat," lanjut Sakura lirih.

Cih! Apakah istrinya ini mengira shinobi sekuat dirinya bisa mati dengan mudah?

'_Aku kira kau mengenalku, Sakura. Ternyata aku salah._' Pikir Sasuke

"Ehm maksudku, kau tak pernah mengirimkan kabar apapun pada kami, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sehat atau sakit… Atau apakah kau sedang lapar atau… apapun," Sakura kembali menatap sang suami yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, "Setidaknya kau bisa mengirimkan pesan singkat pada kami seperti 'Aku sehat' atau 'Aku sedang berada di Kumogakure' atau pesan lainnya."

Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura. Sedikit terhipnotis dengan sepasang mata hijau indah yang kini menatapnya sendu. Sepasang mata yang selalu menemani mimpinya di setiap malam. Sepasang mata yang membuatnya sungguh sangat ingin berlari pulang ke Konoha jika ia tak mengingat tujuan awalnya untuk mencari Kaguya. Toh misi mencari dan melenyapkan Kaguya bertujuan untuk menjaga sang empunya mata hijau itu agar bisa hidup dengan damai. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke Uchiha adalah lelaki normal yang mempunyai fantasi liar. Terlebih ketika ia merindukan dan mengenang si mata hijau yang cantik dan ehm… seksi ini. Sasuke bersyukur ketika Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, setidaknya sang istri tak melihat semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipi Sasuke seiring dengan perkembangan imajinasinya.

"Kami selalu menanti surat darimu selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi tak ada satupun yang tiba. Surat terakhir yang aku terima adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun kelima untuk Sarada. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi. Itu sudah enam tahun yang lalu, Sasuke!" lanjut Sakura sedikit ketus seraya cemberut.

Sasuke merasa panas di pipinya kini menjalar ke leher ketika melihat wajah imut Sakura yang cemberut, "Tapi kau tahu kalau aku masih hidup kan? Kalau aku masih sehat dan baik-baik saja."

"Yah… A-Aku belum merasakan apapun selama kau pergi. Maksudku, aku tidak merasa ada perasaan negatif yang tiba-tiba mengganggu. Ehm maksudku… Ah bagaimana menjelaskannya…" Sakura meracau sambal melempar tatapan polos dan memohonnya pada Sasuke. Pandangan yang menyiratkan _'kau tahu apa maksudku kan, Sasuke-kun?'_

"Kalau begitu sudah cukup kan?" sahut Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Sakura lembut, "Kau tahu bagaimana kondisiku tanpa aku perlu repot-repot menulis surat dan mengirimkannya."

Sakura semakin cemberut. Ia kesal. Bagaimana pun seharusnya hubungan suami-istri harus memiliki komunikasi yang baik.

"Aku pun tahu keadaanmu dan Sarada akan baik-baik saja di Konoha. Aku tahu ketika kau sedang kurang sehat dan ketika kau… memikirkanku," lanjut Sasuke seraya melemparkan seringainya pada sang istri.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya,"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar, "Kukira kau sudah sering mendengarnya dari Kakashi atau Naruto," ucapnya pelan

"Mendengar tentang apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja tentang ikatan batin kita. Kita tak perlu berkomunikasi secara verbal kan?"

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! Komunikasi verbal itu penting! Kadang aku merasa kau tak peduli pada kami! Apakah kau sering memikirkanku dan Sarada?"

Sasuke meraih gagang pintu kamar dan menutupnya kemudian memutar kuncinya. Ia masih merasakan tatapan Sakura di punggungnya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Sakura. Tentu saja aku memikirkan kalian setiap hari, setiap menit." Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap sang istri lagi. Sakura bergidik ketika melihat seringai tipis muncul di bibir suaminya. Seringai yang telah lama tak dilihatnya. Seringai yang sama seperti mimpinya ketika ia merindukan Sasuke. Benar, seringai yang menunjukan bahwa suaminya memiliki maksud lain ketika mengunci pintu kamar dan kini berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur dimana ia duduk.

_Always, Always, I came to be aware of many things_

_Connected, Because you were there, deep connections could be formed_

_Even me, _

_Holding onto you, _

_Can I become a man saying that?_

_I think of you..._


End file.
